


Human Christmas

by ImprobabilityMachine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Story, Ex-Boyfriends, Former Romance, M/M, prompt, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobabilityMachine/pseuds/ImprobabilityMachine
Summary: Prompt: Horuss and Rufioh celebrate their first human Christmas.





	Human Christmas

“This was nothing like Dave said,” Horuss mused, staring at well-balanced pine tree decorated with tiny glittering lights and small glass orbs. It certainly wasn’t a Kringle Fucker, though the resemblance was there.

Rufioh, who was equally awed by the tree but somewhat more distracted by the colorfully wrapped squares beneath it, nodded in agreement. “Yeah…”

Rose stirred together some season milk drink known as Egg Nogg, which pleased Horuss. It warmed their bellies while they watched her and Kanaya cut sugary dough into shapes of trolls, and then bake them. The two ate their filling of both – Horuss more excited by mix-matching cookie body parts; Rufioh just enjoying the way the different flavors mixed on his tongue, taking his taste receptors to new levels of bliss.

By the time they were standing beneath the mistletoe, drunk on sugar and feeling the blissful call to nap, they were both beginning to understand the magic of Christmas. 

“… and the red of the berries represent the flushed romantic quadrant, while the green leaves show life growing from the union…”

Horuss tuned Kankri’s dancestor out.

“Well, uh… it was cool seeing you again and hanging out…” Rufioh said. When he bared his teeth in what was less of a smile and more of a grimace, Horuss understood the next words were a formality only. “We should do it again…”

“Ah, yes,” he responded, returning his smile with what he hoped was a more convincing gesture. “It behooves former romantic partners to avoid each other at such functions, but I am exceedingly glad I ignored such traditions. Perhaps we will ‘hang out’ again.”

Horuss knew it wasn’t to be, and as he donned a red cap with a white ball of fluff, he felt okay with that…


End file.
